


Herdeiro

by VeelaDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Potter's, Evil Albus Dumbledore, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaDark/pseuds/VeelaDark
Summary: Lord Voldemort deseja reinar sobre o mundo bruxo, mas, antes, ele precisa ensinar algumas lições.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Herdeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Uma oneshot que achei muito divertida de escrever - principalmente reler- mas, realmente não consegui me imaginar escrevendo uma enorme trama.  
> Espero que a leitura seja agradável para todos.

O esconderijo foi difícil de ser localizada e, mesmo tendo que lidar com todas as restrições que lhe prendiam a cama, Severus Snape forçou o próprio corpo debilitado até a lareira. Ele precisava usar a Rede de Flu para sair do castelo por causas das restrições magicas colocadas nas alas protetoras do local. Sua cabeça estava latejando e, por causa disso, sua visão estava debilitada. Tudo era um borrão. Entretanto, no momento, a última coisa com a qual ele estava preocupado era com a situação em que estava: ele teve muito tempo para amaldiçoar as torturas constantes. Agora, nada daquilo importava.

Ele usou um manto externo para cobrir o corpo pálido e os diversos hematomas, enquanto tateava as paredes do quarto até chegar no local desejado. Pegando um punhado de Flu, ele entrou na lareira.

**"Spinners End"**

Severus sabia que aquela, provavelmente, era a única conexão existente vinculada a Rede Particular de Flu. O local estava muito pior do que da última vez que estivera ali: tão escuro e frio, parecia que ninguém habitava ali a décadas. Ignorando a aparecia medíocre da casa, Severus juntou o máximo de magia que conseguiu. Ele conseguia sentir as restrições que ainda permaneceram vinculadas em si, algo que o fez pensar que nunca conseguiria aparatar para o local desejado.

Felizmente, a aparatação lateral foi um sucesso: não havia dor, nem mesmo desconforto – pelo menos, não mais do que antes. E, ele ser capaz de chegar até ali, significava que não havia sido seguido.

_Por favor, por favor._

Ele ouviu a própria voz implorar em seu consciente. Ele tinha medo do que esperar quando finalmente entrasse pelas enfermarias debilitadas da casa diante de si. Ele sabia que o silencio não indicava coisas boas, mas, mesmo assim, ele ignorou os alertas e continuou caminhando para residência.

O silêncio do lado de dentro era quase cadavérico – algo que o próprio Snape pensou ser irônico ao observar o corpo caído no chão. Próximo as escadas que ligava os cômodos superiores, estava James Potter. Não o James Potter desafiador e vibrante que conheceu durante sua residência em Hogwarst. Não, obviamente, aquele não era o homem que fez dele um alvo de piadas horríveis e brincadeiras cruéis.

James mantinha os olhos abertos e, enquanto observava o rosto desprovido de vida, Severus resistiu ao impulso de fechá-los.

_Você não merece o paraíso, James._ Severus pensou, enquanto avançava.

Uma hora ou outra, alguém entraria na residência e, muito provavelmente um auror, retiraria o corpo do homem dali. Aquele não era o trabalho de Snape, afinal.

Ele subiu as escadas, sentindo os músculos doloridos reclamarem a cada momento. As maldições imperdoáveis tinham este nome por algum motivo, afinal. E a maldição cruciatus tinha um longo histórico de causar problemas musculares quando o indivíduo é submetido por muito tempo – e não apenas musculares.

_Por favor,_ ele continuou implorando, parado em frente a porta do berçário.

O nome “Harry Potter” estava gravado em ouro. Severus sentiu vontade de vomitar. Ele tocou brevemente o nome esculpido graciosamente, sabendo que aquilo tinha sido obra da própria Lilian.

Seu coração sentiu-se pesado.

Ao empurrar a porta, seus olhos arregalaram-se e, toda a expressão azeda e indiferente, característica de si, esvaiu-se.

Lilian Potter, outrora sua melhor amiga, jazia no chão do berçário. O rosto parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos vermelho-fogo. Mas, apesar de sentir seu coração pesado ao ver tal imagem, este não foi o motivo para Severus perder a máscara.

Ele ignorou o corpo moribundo de Lilian, dirigindo-se apressadamente para o berço. O menino aparentava ter apenas um ano de idade e, apesar do clima tenso dentro da residência, ele parecia alheio a tudo. Ele continuava babando em seu próprio mordedor – já que o processo de dentilhação havia começado. Os cabelos eram tão escuros quanto carvão e, apesar de não estarem em grande quantidade, cobria grande parte de sua testa. Podia-se notar que era bastante saudável: tinha a pele limpa e clara e sem traços de ossos. Muito pelo contrário, era uma criança bastante robusta.

Snape não evitou um sorriso ao estender o braço para tocar o menino que, ao nota-lo no quarto, soltou o brinquedo que tinha em mãos e estendeu os bracinhos, balbuciando. Sem conseguir se sustentar nas próprias pernas, Severus caiu no chão, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

“Oh, meu menino” sussurrou, sua voz mais rouca que o habitual devido à falta de uso “Me perdoa, me perdoa.”

Pegando o menino nos braços – que começou a rir sem algum motivo aparente- Severus percebeu o quanto sentia falta da criança. Faziam quase dois meses desde seu sequestro – desde quando o inferno verdadeiramente começou.

Parecendo perceber algo importante, Severus Snape levantou o rosto, mantendo o menino protegido contra si, procurando alguma coisa dentro do quarto.

“Severus, meu menino” a voz de Albus Dumbledore ecoou pelo quarto “Largue o menino de James no berço.”

A varinha não estava apontada para si, Severus percebeu, mas aquilo não deixava de ser uma ameaça. Sentindo toda a fúria que reprimiu durante os meses de desaparecimento de seu filho, Snape encarou o homem. Levantando-se, ele diz:

“Pare com isso, nós dois sabemos que a criança não é de James.” Com óbvio desdém, ele complementou “Muito menos de Lilian.”

Parecendo inflexível, o mago não deixou de sorrir brevemente. Ele aparentava ser um avô, amável e compreensivo.

“Ora, Severus, há um terrível mal-entendido por aqui.” Ele comentou, parecendo relaxado demais para puxar a varinha “Seu filho nasceu morto no dia 26 de julho. Enquanto o filho de James nasceu forte e saudável...”

Antes que o homem continuasse a jorrar suas mentiras, Severus o interrompeu, o rosto contorcido com o ódio que sentia no momento.

“Chega de mentiras e manipulações, Dumbledore. Nós dois sabemos que Harry Potter morreu antes mesmo de ver a luz do dia, frustrando seus planos a respeito da _profecia”_ neste momento, Severus riu de forma amargurada “Vocês, os _mocinhos_ , sequestraram meu filho para continuar com esse fingimento.” Cuspiu as palavras.

Flashback.

**30 de outubro, 1980.**

Spinners End era uma residência bastante aconchegante, servindo basicamente como uma prisão domiciliar confortável. Estando confinado naquele local a meses – cinco, para ser exato- sem poder nem mesmo aparecer na varanda durante o dia, Severus Snape estava prestes a enlouquecer. Mesmo sabendo que aquele infortúnio era para o bem maior. 

Sua única companhia era o pequeno bebê de três meses – que quase nunca estava acordado. O menino – sua própria carne, algo que ainda o deixava assustado- foi nomeado Destrian e, apesar da pouca idade, tinha poucas semelhanças com o próprio Snape. A pele possuía algumas tendências ao pálido saudável – muito diferente de si mesmo- e fazia contraste com os escassos cabelos negros. Além disso, Destrian ostentava uma característica que havia decorado o rosto amargo de Eileen: bonitas esferas azuis. Aquilo havia surpreendido Severus, uma vez que Destrian nasceu com olhos castanhos e, durante os meses, foi substituindo a cor. Ainda havia um pouco de castanho em seu olhar, mas eram a minoria. De acordo com o medi-bruxo, não havia nada de errado com o menino, era algo natural a mudança durante os primeiros meses de idade.

Enquanto ignorava completamente a criança adormecida no conforto do berço, Severus continuou lendo suas próprias anotações, sabendo que estava muito perto de criar um novo feitiço das trevas. Ele tinha ficado ótimo nisso, apesar de não ter tido a oportunidade de praticar a magia propriamente dita nos últimos meses.

O toque da campainha o despertou. Apenas algumas pessoas o visitaram durante os cinco meses e, todas elas, entraram pela Rede de Flu. Ninguém nunca utilizou a campainha. A modo trouxa, Severus observou o lado de fora através do olho-de-gato, surpreendendo-se.

Do lado de fora estava Lilian Evans. Ou, Potter. Ele não sabia dizer, sendo que a última vez que tiveram contato, a mulher ainda estava noiva. Mas, isso faziam meses – e, Severus mais do que ninguém sabia, muita coisa havia mudado. Hesitante, ele abriu a porta.

“Severus”

Os olhos verdes de Lilian brilharam. Ela parecia abatida – tinha o rosto tão pálido quanto um fantasma e, até mesmo seus lábios estavam sem cor- e ao mesmo tempo extasiada. Ele ficou indeciso por alguns segundos.

“Lilian” cumprimentou, analisando o perímetro antes de ceder espaço.

A bruxa entrou na residência, os cabelos volumosos ondulando atrás de si.

“Eu te procurei durante meses. Desde quando o diretor Dumbledore anunciou publicamente que você desapareceu, eu fiquei tão preocupada!” ela parecia exasperada.

Severus Snape, durante grande parte de sua vida, sempre teve uma devoção cega por Lilian. Mas, agora as coisas eram diferentes – ele tinha um filho e estavam em lados opostos na guerra. Mas, mesmo mantendo cautela, Severus permitiu-se abraçar a mulher chorosa.

“Sente-se, Lírio.”

Antes que a mulher pudesse se sentar, ouviu-se um resmungo do pequeno bebê. Lilian olhou para o berço – parecendo encantada.

“Você tem um filho.” Não foi uma pergunta, ao mesmo tempo que ela não parecia tão surpresa quanto demonstrava. Protetoramente, Severus segurou o menino em seus braços.

“Isso é incrível, Sev.” Ela parecia indecisa, querendo aproximar ao mesmo tempo que se continha. “Eu... tive um bebê também” comentou, perdida “Seu nome seria Harry Potter.”

**31 de julho, 1981.**

A mágica acidental costuma acontecer com crianças pequenas, isso era de conhecimento geral. Mas, nunca era certo o quanto pequena a criança era. Por isso, foi um choque para Severus quando Destrian, aos oito meses de idade, começou a levitar seus bonecos – e até mesmo sumir com as grades do berço.

“... Ele será uma criança poderosa, Severus. Muito poderosa.” Foi o comentário que Lucius Malfoy fez.

Além disso, Destrian era uma criança muito perspicaz. Ele conseguia _sentir_ as emoções de Severus e, sempre quando o mestre de poções estava irritado ou furioso, ocorria uma mudança na magia ao redor. Por isso, Severus sempre tentava controlar o comportamento ao redor do menino.

Spinners End ainda era o abrigo de ambos os rapazes, mas, na maior parte do tempo, Severus tinha companhia. Na verdade, eles estavam se mudando aos poucos, para que o menino conseguisse se acostumar.

Na manhã do dia 31 de julho, Destrian estava inquieto. Ele balbuciava o tempo todo, parecendo irritado, andando em suas perninhas gorduchas e batendo palmas. Severus tentou acalmar os ânimos da criança, mas, quando pedia para ele se comportar, ele começava chorar. Quando Lilian Potter entrou pela porta da frente, tudo parecia completamente normal. A mulher vez ou outra aparecia em Spinners End, passando algumas horas. Mas, daquela vez, ela fez algo incomum.

Ela parecia mortalmente assustada, tendo os olhos verdes brilhando em pânico. E, antes que Severus oferecesse algo para acalmá-la, ela ergueu a varinha.

“Petrificus Totalus”

A única coisa que Severus pode fazer, foi observar a mulher pegar Destrian – que estava brincando no tapete. Quando segurou o menino, ela sorriu brevemente.

_“Harry”_ sussurrou.

Ela parecia completamente atordoada, tal como uma mulher insana.

“Sabe, Severus, quando Dumbledore me pediu para vir até Spinners End, convencer você a confiar em mim, eu não esperava que você tivesse um bebê.” Ela não estava olhando para ele “Na verdade, eu nunca pensei que você fosse ter algum...” ela franziu o rosto, parecendo buscar a palavra “ _relacionamento._ Mas, depois de tanto tempo conquistando você novamente, imagina qual foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir a origem dessa pequena criatura.”

Quando ela olhou para Severus, seu rosto estava distorcido. “ _Lorde Voldemort,_ sério, Sev? Eu ficaria irritada ou, até mesmo, enjoada com a revelação. Mas, os planos de Dumbledore são tão promissores”

“Eu vou cria-lo como Harry. Um verdadeiro Potter. E ele vai causar a ruina de vocês.” Ela sorriu docemente “Eu perdi meu bebê por culpa daqueles malditos comensais da morte! Nada mais justo ter o filho dele para mim!”

Fim Flashback.

“Você costumava ser bastante ágil e esperto, Dumbledore. Mas, vejo que, com o passar das décadas, essa habilidade foi restringida.”

A voz de Voldemort foi ouvida pelos ocupantes do quarto. Ele tinha um sorriso de escarnio desenhado nos lábios e usava sua própria face – livre de qualquer glamour reptiliano. Ele estava recostado na janela do berçário, parecendo muito satisfeito.

“Na verdade,” ele recomeçou o discurso, andando suavemente até Severus “acredito que a falta de astucia seja presente da Grifinória. Até porque, mesmo com esforço, você ainda não é um sonserino, portanto, não age como sonserino.”

Brevemente, ele olhou de Dumbledore para Severus, que mantinha o rosto neutro.

“Apesar disso, devo parabenizar você pela audácia de _planejar_ sequestrar meu herdeiro.” Ele ergueu a varinha “E seu prêmio é a própria morte, misericordiosamente.”

Havia uma expressão aristocrática desenhando suas feições. Ele parecia inofensivo e inocente, como se a aura do ambiente não o afetasse ou, como se Dumbledore não representasse uma ameaça.

Ele olhou para Severus, segurando o rosto pálido entre seus dedos longos. Com este ato, Snape sentiu a magia alheia penetrando seu próprio corpo, enchendo-o. “Leve-o para casa.”

Severus usou a chave-de-portal para escapar da cena de duelo que, obviamente, aconteceria. Por causa da magia de Voldemort, ele teve forças o suficiente para escapar enquanto protegia o menino. Mas, quando aterrissou suavemente no chão do castelo, sentiu seus músculos falharem. Estava prestes a cair – tendo como preocupação o conforto do bebê- quando foi segurado.

Lucius Malfoy encarava-o com preocupação. Até mesmo Narcissa – com Draco nos braços- parecia preocupada.

**Lorde das trevas aniquila a família Potter**

_“...Na noite de 23 de setembro, o Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado foi flagrado duelando contra Alvo Dumbledore – diretor do colégio de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Neste mesmo duelo, o diretor Dumbledore foi atingido pelo feitiço da morte [...] a casa foi completamente destruída pelo fogo. [...], entretanto, apesar da suposta vitória, aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não realizou nenhum movimento, nem mesmo os comensais da morte são vistos pelas ruas, ou pelos bairros trouxas. [...] Harry Potter, aparentemente o único sobrevivente, continua desaparecido.”_

Havia uma foto do suposto Harry Potter estampada no jornal. A foto parecia ter sido tirada minutos após Lilian desaparecer com o pequeno Destrian, uma vez que ele ainda vestia o macacão que usava quando deixou a residência em Spinner’s End. Mas, uma novidade para Severus foi que, o menino na fotografia não apresentava as características físicas de Destrian. Muito pelo contrário: a pele amorenada, juntamente com os cabelos cor de chocolate e os olhos tão verde quanto a maldição da morte. Voldemort havia explicado que o menino estava sendo mantido sob glamour.

O profeta diário espalhava o caos, aterrorizando grande parte da população bruxa, que sofria as consequências da guerra desde o início. Faziam cerca de oito meses desde quando Destrian retornará ao lar e, Severus, pouco se importava com a situação do mundo exterior.

Além disso, ele quase nunca via seu senhor e, por experiencia, ele sabia que Voldemort tinha planos. Ele iria tomar o poder aos poucos, até que conseguisse dominar completamente o ministério bruxo.

Os jardins estavam repletos de flores e plantas medicinais, principalmente de uso próprio para o mestre de poções. No momento, Severus Snape não estava em condições de realizar nenhuma de suas atividades como cervejeiro: muito pelo contrário. Ele continuava se recuperando lentamente e, além disso, nenhum outro trabalho era mais importante do que vigiar Destrian de perto.

O menino era terrível, apesar da pouca idade. Mesmo que quase não conseguisse correr, vivia destruindo as plantas e, vez ou outra, acabava realizando alguma magia acidental – ele até mesmo foi capaz de flutuar pelo berçário, deixando Severus desesperado. Observando o menino com cuidado, Severus permitiu-se deitar nas cadeiras acolchoadas sob as sombrinhas.

Devido a sua posição como comensal da morte, o homem tinha muita experiencia em perceber certas mudanças e, depois de quase dois anos após a morte de Dumbledore, elas começaram a ficar perceptíveis. Houve outra eleição para determinar o novo ministro da magia e, como Sev supunha, o escolhido foi Lucius Malfoy. Isso significava apenas uma coisa: Voldemort agora era imparável.

**Author's Note:**

> Peço desculpas para quem decepcionei durante a leitura da estória, além de agradecer a todos que leram!


End file.
